Itsuro Negishi
was a criminal. When Roidmude 067 bonded with his evil heart, he became . Character History According to the police records in 2003, Negishi and and his partner Maruya made a robbery at the South Kuruma Eitou Bank where they held several victims in said bank as hostages. Eisuke Tomari, a veteran police officer happened to be there at the same time, waiting to act but when Itsuro targeted a crying girl, Eisuke shielded her at the cost of his own life with the police forces arriving too late to save Eisuke. Negishi and Maruya were then arrested. 12 years later, he was freed from custody like his former acquaintance, Maruya and was hired by Brain to kill those who were associated with the robbery. Using Roidmude 067 as his synchronize, he killed three targets but once he was about to kill the fourth one, Drive stopped him in time, as they fought for a while until Open escaped. Negishi later targeted his former accomplice, Maruya and almost had him killed, had Kiriko, Drive, and Chase not interfered. His next target was Yukari Karasawa, the young girl whom Eisuke protected 12 years ago, who was at a hospital, until Shinnosuke races himself to her ward and quickly saves her from Open as they escape. Once outside the hospital, Open tries to attack them again and as he fires at Yukari, Shinnosuke quickly shields her, triggering her memory of the incident 12 years ago. Kamen Rider Chaser joins the battle, where both Riders perform their Full Throttle finishers that separates Negishi and kills 067, ending his life. Shinnosuke tried to get information from Negishi, but discovered that he was also a victim of 001's memory manipulation just like his father and most of the victims of the past robbery event. Eventually sometime later, it was revealed that Negishi was not the one that killed Eisuke Tomari, and neither was 001. The murder was Eisuke's colleague, Mitsuhide Nira, who also secretly entered the bank in that robbery. While Negishi pointed his gun at Eisuke, Maruya was knocked out by Nira who also took his gun. Nira originally wanted to fire at Negishi, but was blinded by his jealousy and instead chose to fire at Eisuke. Profile *Episodes: *Motif basis: Cobra (head), , lock, drill *Roidmude synchronize: Roidmude 067 *Seperated by: Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Blast :Open Roidmude can charge energy balls to launch at the target. He can also fire energy projectiles from the Swiss Army Knife part on his head. Arsenal ; :A small red key, it allows Open Roidmude to open multiple locks and other openers, which allows him to use as a weapon in battles effectively. :;Telekinesis ::By calling out "Open!", Open Roidmude can use his hands to telepathically control the opening of singular locks and openers, robbing Type Speed Hunter's greatest tool. :;Chain Binding and Locking ::By calling out "Opposite of open!", Open Roidmude can also generate chains which bind the target and lock them in place. Behind the scenes Portrayal Itsuro Negishi was portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Open Roidmude Category:Roidmude fusions Category:Drive Characters